watching the movie
by sithsentinal
Summary: the village is transported to watch the second movie but something are best kept secret
1. Chapter 1

(HICCUP'S POV)

I was on Toothless ready to go when a bright light surrounded us and blinded us then suddenly it disappeared and the black walls- wait black walls? i looked around and saw we had been moved somewhere I turned around and saw there were seats beside us then suddenly I hear a loud cry through a door on the side of the room and a familiar voice "What's Happened? " it was my fathers voice! i got off toothless and said "Go quick hide in the rafters." he did but then i remembered the harness i had on but there was no time to take it off as half the village spilled from the door with my father at the front I looked at them and smiled nervously "hiccup! thank Thor you're alive!" he walked up to me until he saw the harness "what's the get up?" I started to stammer when suddenly a voice said

"please don't thank Thor he finds it annoying." we all jumped at this and looked around i jumped again as my father shouted at the top of his lungs (and they have to be pretty big for a man of his stature).

"WHERE ARE YE, YE DEVIL? WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT US HERE?" I looked at my father and said slowly

"are you sure you want to do that dad I mean he brought us here so he must be a God of some sort." there was suddenly a thundering laugh that came down to my volume of laugh and another door on the other side opened and a red haired man stepped out with a _thud clink! _ of a weird prosthetic on his foot he smiled and said to me "no Hiccup, I'm not a god I'm a half god if you want." he smiled warmly at me until my father stepped up

"and what are you god of then huh?" he glared at the man who was almost as skinny as me he looked at Stoick and walked up to my father with such speed it would of made Gobber proud who did actually whistle at the speed

"I am the god of dragons, my name I will keep from you so I will tell you my nickname, Sithsentinal or alternatively you can call me Sith i don't mind." he walked back to where he previously stood and looked up "what are you doing up there Toothless and here I thought Berk had made peace with dragons it-"

"PEACE!" my father roar as Toothless jumped down and licked the mans face "WE WILL NEVER HAD OR WILL HAVE PEACE WITH THEM!" _ouch_ the look on the guys face could of cut a mountain in half!

"Damn it. they're from the wrong time, guess I best send them back." he started to turn around when i shouted

"wait what were you going to do?" I asked and I saw many people scowl at me Sith turn around and smiled and walked up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder

"well brother I brought you here to see five years in the future and one of the worst battles you'll ever face." he looked me in the eye and smiled sadly.

"well can't we see it already can't you just wipe our minds or something?" I asked him he turned with a smile and said

"yeah I guess I can that would be easier but a bit dangerous which one of you lot is the most egotistical of you lot?" I suddenly blurted the first name I thought of when I think of ego problems.

"Snotlout." I widened my eyes and looked at the said teen and smiled shyly then turned to the half god

"and how many time has he been hit by lightning?" he asked when suddenly Tuffs voice shouted

"12 times!" the man smirked and said

"well it seems he won't be much of a problem for you any more Hiccup he'll talk gibberish for about three days give or take a day." half the village laughed at this including Spitelout who patted his sons back for his misfortune "oh and this will be problematic but I have brought some people from the future and dragons."

"who may I ask." I asked as Sith looked towards the door he had came out of, he then turned to me and the rest of the village and said

"I want the teens, Gobber, and Stoick at the front row and the rest of you where ever you want." the teens went down and saw chairs with their names on them they sat down with out asking questions when they saw two more spare seats at the side with the names _A HADDOCK _and_ H H HADDOCK III OLDER_ frowning at the names they looked towards the door when suddenly the doors burst open to reveal two people in basic clothes one of them looked just like me but a lot older and a lot stronger and was that a fake leg? then there came a woman that looked just like Astrid but older and well more curvier _no shouldn't think like that _but little did he know that Astrid was thinking the same as hiccup about the future him.

"allow me to introduce the Chief of Berk Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Dragon Master of the Barbaric Archipelago and his wife Astrid Haddock shield Sister of Berk and Head of the dragon academy thanks to Hiccup." at this everyone was asking questions until four more dragons walked in and sat beside a younger Toothless then a woman stood and asked "surely Astrid is a shield-maiden?" at this the future couple blushed bright red until Sith spoke up

"well the both of them are always against tradition and got a little adventurous one night and that is a story for another time." he winked at both the younger and older couple who in turn blushed "now that's all sorted lets start watching." they all sat down and turned to the screen...


	2. Chapter 2

**INTRO**

**EXT. BERK**

**The camera pans up to show the island of berk, adorned festively with banners and flags with several new building adorning the familiar skyline**

**(HICCUP V.O.) this... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well anywhere. Granted it may not look like much but this wet heap of rock pack more than a few suprises.**

The crowd look at the screen startled at the new Berk and then again at Hiccup's voice on the screen Stoick looked on in pride at the new Berk.

_**THE camera WATCHES A COUPLE OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between the buildings as shadows of dragons flew over**_

**(HICCUP V.O.) life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folk enjoy hjobbies like whittling or needlepoint...**

**(HICCUP V.O.) ...we Berkians prefer...**

_**The group of sheep move as one. Receding into a shadowy alley pushing one sheep into the open air. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**_

The crowd gulp and prepare for the worst...

_**(HICCUP V.O.)...a little something we like to call-**_

_**WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colour fly barrel past at dizzying speed. Their riders zoom past one another whilst they weave head to head between houses, docks and revamped buildings**_

Stoick looked on in approval at this new landscape he was being shown whilst at the same time Hiccup looked on in wonder with half the village at the new houses and buildings that littered the village. But most of the village was in shock of seeing the teens on the backs of dragons.

_**(HICCUP V.O.) DRAGON RACING!**_

_**Like an areial version of the Monte Carlo, the spectators roar from the wooden bleacher that are fastened to the cliff**_

_**FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides on top of MEATLUG, his Gronckle, who carries the scared sheep away**_

_**FISHLEGS: Whoo!**_

Fishlegs and his family along with those who supported them shouted out their chant

_**When suddenly SNOTLOUT, also 20 but every bit as juvinile and HOOKFANG his Monstrous Nightmare slam into fishleg and steal the sheep from them.**_

_**SNOTLOUT: oh i'm sorry Fishlegs! Did you want that?**_

Then suddenly Snotlout, Spitelout and those who supported the Jorgensons shouted out " Snotlout! Snotlout! oi! Oi! Oi!" the suddenly Snotlout turns to Astrid and said "see I'm the best at pretty muchly everything." When suddenly a fist collided with his face

"shut it Snotlout!" Astrid glared

_**Snotlout falls back towards RUFFNUT and TUFFENUT, who lag on their two headed Zippleback, BARF AND BELCH **_

_**SNOTLOUT: here ya go babe.**_

at this the twins and Snotlout balked and stared at the screen in horrified curiosity then Snotlout turned to Astrid and said "i didn't mean that babe." He looks at her grinning until she hit him on the face.

_**With a chivalrous grin, Snotlolut tosses the sheep she snatches the sheep with a sneer and a grumble.**_

_**(SNOTLLOUT CONT'D): did i tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**_

_**RUFFNUT: Ugh. Come on Barf It's starting to stink around here.**_

_**As BARF starts to peel of he starts spewing gas. As TUFFNUT turns to Snotlout and give him a mugging grin.**_

_**TUFFNUT: nope still hates you! Lets blow this place Belch!**_

_**[Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.]**_

Most of the villagers chuckled at the look on the current teens faces but mainly Snotlout's; he was slowly going green along with Ruff's but Astrid was grinning wider as she was relived that Snotlout was hitting on someone that was not her.

_**Stoick: Ha-ha. That's nine for the twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**_

_**[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]**_

_**Stoick: And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**_

_**Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ye, Stoick?**_

Stoick frowned at this _sure our reletionship is rocky but i doubt it's that bad._ He thought

_**[WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.]**_

_**Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're gonna win now!**_

_**Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!**_

_**Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?**_

_**Snotlout: Only for a few hours!**_

_**Hiccup: (Narration) Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they?**_

_**The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.**_

_**Hiccup: (Narration) We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself.**_

_**In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**_

_**Stoick: It's time, Gobber!**_

_**Gobber: Righty-ho! (aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**_

_**[A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.]**_

_**Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**_

_**Ruffnut: Come on, Barf!**_

_**Tuffnut: Let's go!**_

_**Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug!**_

_**[Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.]**_

_**Astrid: Whooo-hooo!**_

_**Tuffnut: It's cool, it's cool, it's cool!**_

_**Gobber: (To the Black Sheep) This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**_

_**[He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]**_

_**Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up, up!**_

_**[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.]**_

_**Astrid: NO!**_

_**Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug!**_

_**[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]**_

_**Fishlegs: Here ya go, Darling! Mine's worth ten!**_

_**Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep!**_

_**Astrid: [To Snotlout] You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?**_

At the same time Astrid said "You guys are fighting over Ruffnut?" and most of the villagers laughed whilst Snotlout and Fishlegs shouted at the same time "NO!"

_**Ruffnut: I'm totally winning!**_

_**Fishlegs: We're winning together!**_

_**[She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]**_

_**Snotlout: Oh, no!**_

The Twins laugh at the pain and destruction they cause _even more destruction on the backs of dragon! _ The thought ran through their minds at the same time "we need to get a dragon soon!"

_**Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!**_

_**Tuffnut: Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**_

_**[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]**_

_**Ruffnut: Hey!**_

_**Tuffnut: -to steal all my glory!**_

_**[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.]**_

_**Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid!**_

Hiccup smirked at this _of course he would support Astrid._

_**Tuffnut: It's my glory!**_

_**Ruffnut: You're always ruining EVERYTHING!**_

_**Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**_

_**[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the black sheep from the Twins' hands.]**_

_**Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha!**_

The twins parent's sighed at their childrens ability to fight about anything whilst Hiccup smirked at the screen _she's always so competative._

_**[She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.]**_

_**Tuufnut: Whoa!**_

_**Ruffnut: Astrid!**_

_**Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! [To Spitelout] That's my future daughter-in-law!**_

Both Hiccup and Astrid blushed at this until Astrid accidently spoke out loud "well considering everyone else I guess Hiccup is the best Berk can offer." At this most of the villagers looked at Astrid in shock.

_**Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo!**_

_**Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.]**_

_**Snotlout: A-ha, excuse me!**_

_**Astrid: Stormfly!**_

_**[Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.]**_

Astrid glares at Snotlout and says "you rat-eating, slime covered, munge bucket of a-" suddenly she cut off by Hiccup coughing and pointing to a couple of kids who were looking at her in rapt fasicination.

_**Crowd: Oh!**_

_**[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!]**_

_**Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**_

_**[The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.]**_

_**Astrid: Yeah! Ooh-ooh!**_

_**Hiccup: [Narration] Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has payed off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**_

Most of the villagers looked at Hiccup in suspiction when suddenly "what do you mean 'all your hard work' son?" asked Stoickwho looked at his son who gulped and looked around


	3. Chapter 3

_**(The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, a rider appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.)**_

_**Rider:Yeah!**_

_**(They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. The rider is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.)**_

The villagers looked at the older Hiccup and the man on the screen and realised that they were the same people

_**Hiccup: what do ya think bud? You wanna give this another shot?**_

_**(toothless groans in protest)**_

The villagers look between each other in concern _what is that crazy man thinking doing?_

_**Hiccup Toothless! It'll be fine!**_

_**(With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle.)**_

_**Hiccup: ready?**_

Gobber and Hiccup had realised what the man was doing and they were taking it very Differently; Gobber jumped and shouted "that stupid idiot, he's going to jump of the dragon!" whilst this was going on Hiccup was looking at his future self and smiled he then turned to Gobber and said "well it must be a trust exercise between the two." Gobber snorted and said that he'd rather do his trusting on the ground

_**(Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding!)**_

Everyone Gasped as the man looked as f he was flying and then they remembered that there was two Hiccups in the room and started shouting at the two for being so reckless but the loudest voice was Astrids "you damned idiot do you think I want to stay a maiden forever?!" when she realised what she had said she bluched and looked at her parent who in turn smiled at Astrid and then looked up to Stoick and nodded a silent agreement until they hear a _THUMP!_ And see the younger Hiccup out cold on the floor. __

_**(Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.)**_ __

_**Hiccup: this is amazing!**_

_**(A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.)**_

_**Hiccup: No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!**_

Hiccup had just came round to see himself heading towards a sea stack and sighed _well here comes another mouthful_…

_**[Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.]**_

People close their eyes, not wanting to see Hiccup's death whilst both Hiccups and the future Astrid sighed

_**Hiccup: OH, NO! AHH!**_

_**[Toothless blasts the upcoming sea stack and grabs Hiccup, wrapping him up in his wings like from the first movie.]**_

_**[Toothless and Hiccup fall down onto a small island, grunting]**_

Many gasp at how lucky he was and others at how reckless he was "well that was the fifth- no sixth time we tried that and it worked out well." Smirked the older Hiccup "yeah you nearly gave me and Gobber a heart attack when you limped in with no foot and said you hit Deadman's peak!" retorted Astrid

_**[Hiccup sighs in relief and switches his prosthetic leg from flying gear to walking]**_

Peole looked at the leg in rapt fascination and at how it worked

_**Hiccup: Whoo. That really came out of nowhere.**_

Both Hiccup chuckled and got glares from both Astrids "you didn't tell me that you almost hit that sea stack-"

_**[The sea stack cracks and falls]**_

"-that you brought down."

_**[Toothless grumbles]**_

_**Hiccup: We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud. That, uh, locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh?**_

Toothless snorted at the Hiccups and placed his fin infront of his face as if to say "I'm not even going to bother."

_**Hiccup: Oh. Looks like we've found another one, bud.**_

_**[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]**_

Toothles laughed at his futures self and gave oth of the Hiccups a smug smile to which they pointedly ignored

_**Hiccup: Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo?**_

The children and the younger Astrid snorted at this and gave Hiccup an inquisitive look in which he grinned back at her

_**Hiccup: Well... try this on! [Hugs him, tries to wrestle with him] Oh, ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?**_

the villagers looked on in shock and slight fear as Toothless walked over to the cliff and hung Hiccup from his neck

_**Hiccup: (Groans) Oh, come on, come on. Yeah-yeah. You wouldn't hurt a one legged- AHH!**_

_**[Toothless laughs]**_

_**Hiccup: O-oh, oh! You're right! You're right! You WIN! You win! **_

_**[Toothless falls backwards]**_

The villagers sigh and relax back into their seats, just because he was a hiccup didn't mean they didn't care about him

_**Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa! [Playing with Toothless] He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter-[Toothless pins Hiccup] -Aaahhhhh! **_

_**[Toothless STARTS to lick him]**_

_**Hiccup: (Groans) Gaaaaagh! You know that doesn't wash out!**_

Both of the stuck their tounges out and shuddered at the scene whilst Toothless licked his lipsand sat up to see what was happening

_**[Toothless laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face]**_

_**[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map]**_

Stoick looked at the Map in awe and thought:_He's discovered more lands in five years than anyone else did in ten!_

_**Hiccup: So... what should we name it?**_

_**[Toothless chews at his armpit]**_

_**Hiccup: "Itchy Armpit" it is.**_

The villagers laughed and commented on the name

_**Hiccup: Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.**_

Both Hiccups looked down sadly and sighed at the same time.

_**Hiccup: Wouldn't that be something?**_

_**Hiccup: So, whatddya say? Just keep going?**_

Both Hiccup smiled and sighed at the thought while both the Astrids rolled their eyes at the two

_**[Toothless replies 'no']**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Stromfly comes shrieking. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene as Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]**_

_**Hiccup: Afternoon, m'lady. Where have you been?**_

Both Stoick and Gobber chuckled and looked at the Hiccups with grins

_**Astrid: Oh, WINNING races. What else? The real question is... where have you been?**_

The Hiccups had not noticed Stoick and Gobber grinning at them and grinned themselves at Astrid beheviour

_**Hiccup: Avoiding my dad.**_

Stoick instantly frowned at this and looked at the Hiccup on the screen

_**Astrid: Oh, no. What happened now?**_

This caused Stoick to frown even more at the way Astrid was saying, Hiccup saw his fathers frowning face and said "frown any more dad and your face will stay like that." Stoick just raised an eyebrow at his son who just gave him an innocent grin.

_**Hiccup: Oh, you're gonna- you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right in the world and I get: **_

Both Older Astrid and Gobber rolled their eyes and said "oh here he goes." But they both smiled

_**[Imitating Stoick] "Son, we need to talk."**_

The room was quiet until the entire village broke out in laughter at how close Hiccup could mimic his dad whilst Stoick exclaimed "I don't sound like that."

_**Astrid: [Imitates Hiccup] "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."**_

This got even more laughter out of the crowd as both the Hiccups stood up and cried at the same time "I don't sound like that." They looked other and asked at the same time "do I sound like that do I ?." This got even more laughter from the crowd.

_**Hiccup: Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, who- what is this character? And second... what is that thing you're going with my shoulders?**_

The older Astrid turned to the older Hiccup and started to shake her shoulders to which he sighed at looked up at the screen shaking his head

_**Hiccup: That's a truly flattering impersonation. Anyway he goes: [Imitating Stoick] 'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!**_

Stoick frowned_ he was giving Hiccup praise what could be so bad about that?_

_**Astrid: [Imitates Hiccup talking to his dad] "Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too."**_

The younger Hiccup exclaimed "Hey I'm already pretty impressed with myself thank you very much!"

_**Hiccup: [Laughing] When have I ever done that with my hands?**_

_**Astrid: You just did!**_

_**Hiccup: Okay... just... hold still. It's very serious.**_

_**Hiccup: "You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"**_

The younger Hiccup and Astrid and figured it out along with Gobber and Stoick and they had realised why he was upset: _he didn't want to be chief_

_**Astrid: TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING! [Punches him hard in the chest]**_

The village gasped whilst both the Hiccup rubbed their chests and looked at the Astrid who were giving the smiles

_**[Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.]**_

Both the Astrids stuck their tongues out and the older Hiccup turned to the younger version of him self and said "And they say we are immature!"

_**Hiccup: You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive! **_

_**[Toothless and Stormfly come running past CASHING each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup]**_

The younger couple blushed and looked around, finding the walls suddenly very interesting

_**Hiccup: Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with.**_

_**Astrid: What did you tell him?**_

Stoick looked up in expectation of what Hiccup was going to say…

_**Hiccup: I-I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone.**_

…he looked down and sighed "Son you can't always run away from you troubles." The younger Hiccup looked up and said "the thing is dad it is me. Ha- how do you become someone so great? So selfless?" Stoick looked at his son and whispered " the only way is for you to try, I asked my father the same question and he gave me the exact same answer,you're not me Hiccup, you're your own person and that itself will make you a great chief."

_**Astrid: Huh, well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy... **_

_**[Astrid realizes what she just said]**_

_**Hiccup: I-It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing. **_

_**Astrid: I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**_

The younger Astrid timidly placed her hand on Hiccup and squeezed his the turned and smiled softly at him

_**Hiccup: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**_

"I will tell you one thing son, you are a lot like you mother, more than you ever know." Hiccup looked at hid father and smiled at him.

_**Astrid: What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. [Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest] It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.**_

_**[Astrid kisses Hiccup but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.]**_

The younger couple blushed at the action that was happening on the screen whilst Gobber said "oohh! Love is in the air!" this got a few wolf whistles out of the villagers including Stoick and Astrids parents Hiccup turned to Astrid and said "well at least I'm parent approved."

_**Hiccup: Maybe. But, y'know, there is something out there.**_

_**Astrid: Hiccup...**_

_**[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke.]**_

The villagers looked intently at the screen, wondering what was happening and what was going to happen next


	5. Chapter 5

**[They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice.] **

The villager look on in shock and awe at what has happened and some gasp at the size of the ice structure

**Hiccup: Whoa. (To Astrid) Stay close. **

**[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it.] **

**Hiccup: What happened here? **

**[Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds an enormous footprint in the mud.] **

Even the Villagers shuddered when they saw the size of the footprint _It was bigger than the footprints of the Red Death!_

**Hiccup: Alright. Easy, bud. **

**Astrid: Hiccup! **

**Eret: FIRE! **

**Hiccup: ASTRID! LOOK OUT! **

**[A net its thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead] **

**Astrid: No! HICCUP! **

**[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her] **

**[Dragon hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes.] **

The villagers gasped and cursed at the strangers for such a unprovoked attacked.

**Eret: Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up! **

**[Toothless flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder] **

**Eret: Is that what I think it is? **

**Hiccup: STOP! **

**Teeny: Get out of the way! **

**Astrid: STORMFLY! **

**Ug: Whoa, watch out! **

**[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land] **

**Astrid: What are you doing?! **

**[Hiccup opens Inferno, while Astrid grabs a stick] **

Everyone execpt for the older Hiccup and Astrid were awed at the weapon and followed it across the scree.

**Dragon Trappers: Whoa! **

**Eret: Back again? Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army. **

**Astrid: Dragon army? **

Some of the Villagers shifted uncomftabley at the idea of a dragon army whilst Stoick looked at the screen in fear of a name he hadn't heard of for a long time.

**Hiccup: Look, we don't want any trouble. **

**Eret: Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits! **

**Teeny: Yeah, look at it! **

**Hiccup: Wait... **

**Astrid: What are you talking about? **

**Hiccup: You think we did this? **

**Eret: Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them. **

**Hiccup: What do-gooder- there are other Dragon Riders? **

the villagers looked between each other in confusion _There are more dragon rider?_

**Eret: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist? **

**Hiccup: Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense? **

Stoick gasped and said softly "No-"

**Teeny: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow. **

**No-Name: And Drago don't take well to excuses. **

**Eret: This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. **

**[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt] **

**Eret: He promised to be far less understanding in the future. **

**Hiccup: Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon... **

**[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid] **

**Hiccup: Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met. **

**Eret: Oh, where are my manners? Ha. I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury. **

**[Toothless growls] **

**Hiccup: And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now. **

Some of the villager laughed at what Hiccup had said and relaxed slightly

**Eret: [Laughs] Heh. They all say that. Rush 'em, lads! **

**[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away.] **

**Ug: Oh, Watch out! **

**[Hiccup pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.] **

**Astrid: Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go! Go! **

**Eret: YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL! **

"Son i need you to stay away from him Drago is a madman who has no mercy." the younger Hiccup looked at his father and asked why


End file.
